1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a housing assembly, and more particularly, to a housing assembly and an electronic device using the structure of the housing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instead of completing a product by using one housing, at least two housings may be assembled with each other to make one complete product. When the two housings are assembled, the two housings may form an exterior of the product, and a specific space may be formed so that various components (e.g., electronic components) including a substrate are placed thereon.
A device completed by assembling at least two housings with each other can improve reliability of the device when the device is formed with a structure in which the device can endure an external force (e.g., distortion or twist) and can be restored to an original shape when the external force is removed.
If at least two housings are assembled with each other, an inter-working assembly structure may be used. A plurality of protrusions may be formed in any one housing in a protruding manner with a specific interval, and a protrusion accommodating recess to which the protrusion can be mounted or inserted is formed in the remaining one housing. Thus, the two housings can be assembled with each other in such a manner that the protrusion is inserted to a corresponding protrusion accommodating recess, in such a housing assembly structure, a placement direction is determined to be a direction (e.g., a vertical direction) different from a direction in which the protrusion accommodating recess protrudes. Therefore, after the protrusion is inserted to the protrusion accommodating recess, mutual misalignment can be effectively avoided.
Conventionally, when the protrusion is mounted to the protrusion accommodating recess, a contact area of the protrusion contacts with a contact area of the protrusion accommodating recess, in this area contact case, when an external force (e.g., distortion or the like) is applied to a completely assembled device, a wide contact area formed by the protrusion and the protrusion accommodating recess produces a noise, which may lead to deterioration of device reliability. In order to solve such a problem, a lubrication agent (e.g., grease, etc.) is applied between the protrusion and the protrusion accommodating recess. However, applying the lubrication agent may lead to a problem in that manufacturing costs are increased. In addition, when an external force (e.g., distortion, etc.) is applied to the completely assembled device, dust may be generated due to mutual frictional forces caused by a wide contact area of the protrusion and the protrusion accommodating recess, and the dust may contaminate the inside of the device.
Further, since the protrusion and the protrusion accommodating recess are placed near the exterior of the device, the protrusion may be loosely fit to the protrusion accommodating recess due to an agglomeration of parting lines after post-processing (e.g., depositing, coating, etc.), which may lead to deterioration in the bonding force of the protrusion and the protrusion accommodating recess.